Vers Sanctus
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles based off a word of the day. 05/21/17: voveo vovi votum: to promise to God, vow, pray for / He'd believed in God all his life.
1. absorbeo

_**Absorbeo:** _ to swallow, gulp down, carry away, engross. _  
_Characters: Sam  
Genre: Angst  
Notes: Just a collection of 100 word drabbles based off a word of the day type thing.

* * *

Vers Sanctus _(Holy Verse)_ _  
_

* * *

 ** _Before_**

He swallows demon blood and feels. Feels powerful, strong, resilient, unfathomable, unstoppable and capable. He's guilty because he can't get his brother back; then feels guilty when he does come back and he continues to swallow. It's slick and red and tastes like the heavens will fall, like the universe will crumble.

 _ **After**_

He swallows holy water and feels. Feels the slight burn as it flows down his throat, almost better than the best whiskey money could buy. He smiles ruefully as it _burns_ , as it _stings_ because it reminds him that he'll never be pure, never be clean.


	2. qualitas

_**qualitas**_ : quality, property.

Character: Dean

Genre: Family

Summary: He liked having a place that was their's.

* * *

Being completely honest, he liked having a place that was their's and their's alone. It was stable, a place where they could have a home base and recharge instead of crappy motel rooms. Plus, he liked putting his things up around the walls, making the place an actual home for him and his brother. And being able to cook your own food – good food – was bitchin' as well. He could park baby inside as well and keep her away from the elements.

His favourite part though, was when Sam finally warmed up to the bunker and started calling it home.


	3. fieri

**_Fieri:_** _be made, be done, become._

Character: Castiel

Genre: Family

Summary: First and foremost, he was an angel. But he was also human.

* * *

First and foremost, he was an angel. Created by God with a handful of grace and a pinch of compassion. Raised by God and taught by the Archangels, Gabriel had taught him how to fly and how to avoid Lucifer's tricks before he fell. Raphael had been his guide on how to fight, while Michael had taught him wisdom and all about the earth and its roots, how to love.

But he was also become human and he had learned many things from Dean and Sam. Friendship, emotion and how to enjoy the little things the planet had to offer.


	4. macresco

**_macresco:_ ** to become lean, skinny, thin.

Characters: Dean, Sam

Genre: Family, Fluff

Summary: "You need to eat."

* * *

Dean had noticed certain things about his brother over the years, one of which was that he forgot to eat, a lot. It concerned him, when Sam would get so into research that he could go days without food.

"You need to eat."

Sam's head popped up from the book he was reading. Dean put a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Oh! Thanks," he said surprised, giving a smile and taking one from the pile.

Dean shook his head, how did the kid not turn into a stick at Stanford? Well, Sam wouldn't as long as he was around.


	5. mortem sibi conscivit

**_mortem sibi conscivit:_** suicide, death by ones own hand

Character: Sam

Genre: Angst all the way

Summary: What was he going to do? He was Lucifer's vessel.

* * *

"Dammit."

The word echoed into the dank motel room, the man sitting up in bed pale white.

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair and swallowed thickly. He pushed away the covers and slid out of bed, pacing the ice cold floor.

What was he going to do? He was Lucifer's vessel.

"Fuck. _Fuck_."

He walked over to the table and rooted through where his duffle was for the bottle of pain meds and sleeping pills and dumped them out onto the surface of the table.

There was no way in hell Lucifer was using him as a vessel.


	6. idoneus

**idoneus :** proper, worthy, fitting, deserving, capable.

Character: Sam

Genre: Family

Summary: Sam Winchester was more than a man.

* * *

Sam Winchester was more than a man. He was educated and intelligent, could think on his feet and figure out solutions to problems that would make normal men scratch their heads.

He was strong, capable of coming through most storms still put together. He was faithful, and compassionate. Fought for what he believed in and never gave up. The only reason he would falter, is when his brother is concerned. Because there's nothing he wouldn't do for him, even if it went against some of his strict morals.

Because he was a brother, and loved his family more than anything.


	7. vinum

**vinum :** wine.

Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas

Genre: Humor, Family

Summary:

* * *

Dean had found an old bottle of wine hidden in one of the back rooms and gave it to Cas, he preferred his beer. It was a nice evening outside, and the three of them had decided to take residence on the roof of the bunker.

Unfortunately, the wine had a bit of a punch, and Sam was drunk off a mouthful he had tried.

Cas had finished the bottle and tried to fly off the roof, his brother egging him on from the sidelines.

Dean sighed, "Next time I find booze in the bunker, we are not trying it."


	8. comprovincialis

**_comprovincialis :_** born in the same province.

Characters: Sam, Dean

Genre: Family

* * *

It was somewhat full circle now, where they lived.

After travelling cross country for years and living in motels and out of each other's pockets, they'd made it back to Kansas.

The bunker was a haven from the outside world, a place he could rest his head without feeling the need to hide a gun under his pillow anymore.

Sam smiled sometimes, while watching his brother and Cas converse as they sat around the table.

Born, though maybe not raised, in the place where it all began.

It was fitting that that was where it would all end as well.


	9. voveo vovi votum

He had always been a believer, always had the faith when it came down to it. He'd always believed that things would work themselves out, that angels were watching over him. That he could pray to God and someone would listen when his sanctimonious father and too occupied brother were away.

But things never were that easy. The prayers that tumbled from lips and a broken soul were never answered, and he suffered through. Through Jess, the death of Dean and countless others. Through Lucifer and not having control over his own body.

Sam still believed, throughout his whole life.


End file.
